The present invention relates generally to consoles for vehicles and, more particularly, to a sliding arm-rest console assembly for a vehicle.
It is known to provide a console for a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle between driver and front passenger seats in the vehicle. The console has many functions. It may operate as an arm rest, a storage unit, a writing table, or cup holder.
One type of console having a sliding arm-rest has been used. In this console, a stowage door functioned to open and close a storage bin disposed inside the console and the sliding arm-rest slid longitudinally on the stowage door. The sliding arm-rest used a friction type of scheme, i.e. a metal clip grabbing onto polypropylene tabs on the stowage door. The tabs tend to wear easily and in some instances the metal clip was compromising its spring action forcing a change to its gage thickness. Also, a stowage arm-rest door could be pulled open even when the sliding arm-rest was in stretched or extended mode. The appearance appeal of this sliding arm-rest in extended or retracted mode was undesired along with the functionality, which was not robust.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new sliding arm-rest console that requires a user to retract the sliding arm before opening a stowage door of the console. It is also desirable to provide a sliding arm-rest console that has a better positive latch at no or very little additional cost. It is further desirable to provide a sliding arm-rest console for a vehicle that improves reliability of the latch. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a sliding arm-rest console assembly for a vehicle that meets these desires.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a new sliding arm-rest console assembly for a vehicle.
It is another object to provide a sliding arm-rest console assembly for a vehicle that has a positive latch mechanism and requires a user to retract the sliding arm before opening the stowage door of the console.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention is a sliding arm-rest console assembly for a vehicle. The sliding arm-rest console assembly includes a console for attachment to vehicle structure of the vehicle. The sliding arm-rest console assembly also includes a storage bin disposed within the console and having a cavity to allow objects to be stored therein. The sliding arm-rest console assembly includes a stowage door pivotally connected to the console for opening and closing the storage bin in an open position and a closed position. The sliding arm-rest console assembly also includes a sliding arm-rest disposed over the stowage door to slide between a retracted position over the stowage door and an extended position extending forward past the stowage door. The sliding arm-rest console assembly further includes a slide guide cooperating with the stowage door to latch the stowage door to the console in the closed position and cooperating with the sliding arm-rest to guide movement of the sliding arm-rest along the stowage door between the retracted position and the extended position when the stowage door is in the closed position.
One advantage of the present invention is that a new sliding arm-rest console assembly is provided for a vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the sliding arm-rest console assembly requires a user to retract a sliding arm-rest before opening a stowage door on the console. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the sliding arm-rest console assembly provides a better positive latch mechanism to ensure that the stowage door remains closed at no or very little additional cost. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the sliding arm-rest console assembly improves reliability in latching the sliding arm-rest to the console. A further advantage of the present invention is that the sliding arm-rest console assembly provides greater arm-rest travel-to-length ratio of approximately 0.38 versus 0.27 for conventional sliding arm rests. Yet a further advantage of the present invention is that the sliding arm-rest console assembly improves styling and appearance of the console.